medabotsfandomcom-20200222-history
Blackram
Blackmail (ブラックメイル), known in English as Blackram, is a DVL-type Medabot that first appeared in the original Medarot game. Description Blackram resembles a bipedal black goat with wings, an image that most likely comes from Baphomet. Like many animal-based Medabots, his functional eyes are located inside the mouth part of the design and stylized to look like teeth. He attacks with vicious blows from his large claws. In the games Blackram is a bipedal Medabot that uses powerful physical attacks with the "Berserk" skill. In Medarot 1, he used a unique physical attack called "Ghost", but the attack was removed in Medarot 2, and Blackram's parts were changed to use "Hammer" instead. In Medarot 1, Blackram's parts have the "Sacrifice" attribute, which matches with the Devil Medal. In Medarot 2, R, and 2 Core, he still matches with the Devil Medal, but the "Sacrifice" attribute was replaced by "Destruction" one. 'In Medarot 1' Blackram is the only Medabot that can use "Ghost" attacks. His attacks are extremely powerful and can pierce multiple parts. Unfortunately, they are also slow and very innacurate. Blackram's Head Part, Devil Body, has the highest attack power in the game, but can only be used once per battle. Blackram's parts can only be obtained in the post-game by battling the Wolf Man in the mountain village area, who uses a team of 3 Blackram. If the player battles the Wolf Man and brings him the "normal glasses" from the Medabot laboratory, they can fight him again. Blackram's Leg Parts can also be obtained by winning the Rubberobo Gang's Robattle Tournament in the shrine area earlier in the game. It is impossible to complete the set on a single playthrough. 'In Medarot 2' Normally, Blackram's parts cannot be obtained in Medarot 2, and instead have to be transferred over from Medarot 1. He was instead replaced by the new DVL-type, Belzelga. In this game, Blackram's attacks were changed to "Hammer" attacks, but his stats otherwise remain the same. In Medarot 4 Blackram appears after the game's final chapter, as a wild Medabot who is rampaging all over. He is later found at a lab's last floor underground in Ryuutou, where the player can fight him as many times as needed. Library description: Devil type Medabot. The meat-cutting bone crusher!! 'In Medarot 2 Core' If the player robattles Koji through Medalink, he has 2 Blackrams. Blackram's Devil Leg part has the best armor and defense of all Two-Legged parts. In the anime Blackram appeared once, when a gang of Medafighters, The Rockers, were attacking other Medafighters to get their parts. As they had two Blackram as well as Phoenix, they could deal a lot of damage that most Medabots were unable to defend theirselves from. Two members of The Screws gang bought a Death Bomb part, which was later stolen by The Rockers and then worn by one of their Blackram. However, when they were attacking Erika's Sailor-Multi, Brass, Ikki appeared with his new Metabee, easily defeating The Rockers' Medabots. Blackram became more prominent in Medabots Spirits, as one of Mystery Medafighter's opponents. One of them appeared in "Mystery Medafighter Unmasked" as one of Banjo and Redrun's victims as they searched for the Mystery Medafighter. Blackram is the weakest DVL-type Medabot in the anime, being available for sale, unlike his successors Belzelga (which is a Prototype Medabot - even though the Rubberobo Gang somehow acquired 3 of them) and Redrun (which is a Kilobot). Related Medabots * Heal Angel, his ANG-series counterpart. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Medabots with cards Category:Medarot 1 Medarots Category:Medarot 2 Medarots Category:Medarot 4 Medarots